January 2018 Patch
January 2018 Patch January 2018 The following information can also be found on Patch Day Information. Note this patch is for the PC version of Blacklight: Retribution. The PS4 version of this patch will be released mid-February. PC Account Migration This patch will migrate all player accounts from Arc to Steam. Account Migration Instructions * Upon first launch of the client you will be presented with the opportunity to migrate your account from Arc to Steam. This is a one time deal, so don’t miss it. Here are some key points for the migration. *You will only be able to migrate one account to one Steam account. So if you have alts, you will either need to abandon them or create other Steam accounts. Do not inquire or submit a support ticket asking for your accounts to be merged into one; we will not be doing that. *You will be asked for your Arc account login and password. None of this will be saved on BLR or HSL servers anywhere. The migration process is using an API call that PWE supplied for this purpose. All the system will do is verify your Arc credentials and associate your Arc ID with your Steam ID. That is it. * If you don’t know or have your Arc account information, you will need to reach out to their support for help: https://support.arcgames.com * The migration process will open up via Steam Overlay browser, so make sure you have it enabled. ** Information on Steam Overlay is here: https://support.steampowered.com/kb_article.php?ref=9394-yofv-0014 *When your account is migrated, it will also be merged if you had an account in both US and EU regions. Your player name will be appended with the region you had the most XP on. As an example, my player name after merge and migration would be LordALF-US * We will hand out name change tokens at a later date; most likely as we roll out of soft beta * Duplicate items will be dropped. We are not refunding anything for duplicate items. * You do not have to migrate your account. If you want a clean account, feel free to cancel out and ignore. (not sure why you would want to, but the option is there) Soft Beta * With the large scaling changes this patch brings, Blacklight: Retribution will be in a "soft beta" while new bugs and issues are discovered and resolved. This beta period will have the follow effects: * The store will be closed from purchasing all items * A hotfix will most likely be released later Clans * Clans have been deleted as there’s no way to migrate them over. * Clan leaders will have ZCoins added to their total so that they can repurchase Clan tokens when the store opens back up. Weapon Balancing To be added, no information was given in the initial patch release notes. Additional Changes and Fixes * Map glitches and exploits – Ton of these have been fixed. Big thanks to all the community members that have been sending in videos on both PC and PS4. Much love to all of you for that. * New PC game servers – As explained previously; the game servers are being hosted via Multiplay. * PC player name exploit has been fixed. * New cheating and hacking measures have been implemented; namely BattlEye, VAC, and an additional backend banning * system. * New language filter for chat New Items * As we roll out of soft beta we will reward the community with some items (not gonna ruin the secret yet). * New helmet – The “cat” helmet has been added with 9 different variants. * New camos – 40 new armor and weapon camos have been added. PS4 Patch Info * The PS4 version of this patch is targeted PS4 to be released at some point mid-February. More information will be posted as it becomes available. Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches